All Hallow's Eve
by Diana-sama
Summary: PG-13 simply because of language, right now. self-insertion, non MS (I hope!) and sometimes random, sometimes serious writing. Depends on the mood. I fall into YYH world on Halloween. Creepish. But then even creepier things happen! BOO! Kurama-OC


Diana-sama  
  
YYH: All Hallow's Eve  
  
Dis: I dun un YYH.  
  
Sum: self-insertion, non MS (I hope!) and sometimes random, sometimes serious writing. Depends on the mood. I fall into YYH world on Halloween. Creepish. But then even creepier things happen! BOO!  
  
----- 1: Trick or Treat -----  
"TA-DAA! What do you guys think?" I proudly spun around in a circle for my friends to see. Iris nodded approvingly, Sam raised an eyebrow and Jackie chuckled. I was wearing my Halloween costume, and guess what?  
It was Halloween! Wheeee!!  
My costume was, of course, from an anime. This year I was going as Botan from Yu-Yu Hakusho! I had the bubble-gum pink kimono, and I'd dyed my hair sky blue with some help from Sam. My mother bought me a cheap two-dollar oar, and I had made my own copies of the "accessories" that Botan gave to Yusuke throughout the series. I even had the adorable toe socks and sandals! Kawaii!!  
Since I was the designer and secondary sewer of the group, I'd helped out with their costumes as well. Iris was dressed as Inuyasha, the silly dog hanyou, with the red "fire-rat" robes and even the kawaii ears!  
Jackie was dressed up as Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi, wearing the beautiful red Suzaku no Miko outfit, and we'd done her hair up in the buns and little blue flower strands. She looked very regal in her costume.  
And, last but not least, was our Sam. Sam was dressed as Naga from Slayers. She couldn't have chosen a more skimpy or embarrassing outfit. Jackie and I had grudgingly helped her create it. I shudder at the memory.  
"So, shall we go?" I asked, my voice matching Botan's perfectly.  
"How long did it take you to get that voice?" Iris asked, not even trying to mimic Inuyasha.  
I shrugged. "I just watched the earlier episodes of Yusuke and Botan a little. It wasn't too hard. Hey, next year I think I'm gonna go as Lina! I fit the part almost perfectly, except I'm not really short."  
"Yep, flat as a board and with a temper that flares up like fire," Sam laughed. "OH HOHOHOHOHO!!" she imitated Naga's annoying laughter.  
I rolled my eyes, dropping Botan's voice. "Shut up! You certainly fit Naga's part, busom and annoying laughter and all!"  
She glared but nodded and we walked out of my house. This year we were trick-or-treating in my neighborhood, and then we were going to walk over to Jackie's and scoop up the leftovers from her neighbors. After going through half of my neighborhood, we all giggled like little kids and decided to go through the "Haunted Woods" behind my house to reach the second half of my neighborhood.  
"Ooooh, it's spooky!" I said in a haunting voice. "I want to eat your brains," I said, pretending to be a zombie from TV.  
Iris laughed and played along, pulling her Tetsusaiga from it's scabbard. "I'll fight you, you brain-eating zombie!!" she laughed. "I am Inulasha, the female version of Inuyasha!"  
I laughed and turned into Botan. "I'm not a zombie, I'm just the grim reaper!" I giggled like an idiot.  
"And I am Naga, the great white serpent! I shall defeat you, you female Inulasha! OH HOHOHOHOHO!!"  
Iris covered her fake dog ears and crumpled to her feet. "No... cannot... withstand... hideous... laughter!!"  
"Come on MIAKA," I said to Jackie, "join the battle between evil and sort-of-evil!"  
Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'm supposed to be Miaka? Oh, well then-" she paused and cleared her throat before falling onto the ground helplessly. "Eeeeek! Help me, Tamahome! Save me, Hotohori! Please, my bishounen, come and save me! Eeek!"  
We all burst out laughing at Jackie's impression.  
"That was good," I told her, my voice weak from losing breath from laughing so hard. "You should cosplay at conventions, Jackie."  
She rolled her eyes again. "If I were me but had Miaka's powers, however, I could have just wished that any opponent I faced I defeated."  
"True, true," I nodded.  
We all began walking through the woods again, but when we were about halfway there a loud sliding noise echoes through the woods. "Wh-what was that?" I asked a little worriedly.  
"Dunno," Jackie mumbled, scanning out dark surroundings. She happened to look up at the sky and blanched. "Did anyone notice that it's a full moon tonight!?" she yelped.  
We all stared at the full moon, our hair standing on end. "Creepish," I muttered. "Y'know, that sounded like someone was moving one of the sewer lids," I told them. "Perhaps it's just some high school prank?"  
"Right," all three of them chorused uncertainly.  
Sam suddenly got a wry, fox-like smirk on her face. "Hey, guys?"  
"What?" we all asked warily.  
"Are you guys scared?" she teased.  
"NO!!" we yelled indignantly.  
"Well, I say we all split up and meet at 7-11. Then we'll go to Jackie's house."  
"What!? Why!?"  
"Oh, so you ARE scared! Chickens!!"  
"I don't care," Jackie said. "I'll meet you all at 7-11."  
"Good," Sam said. "And you two?"  
I shook my head "no," but Iris nodded. "I am a samurai in training!" she declared. "I shall not be afraid of anything, not even death itself!"  
I stared at them, looking frightened. Inwardly, I braced myself, and gave them a brave wink and smile, holding up my hands in Victory. "Heh, I'll beat you all there! I know this forest like the back of my hand! Don't come whining to me when you get scared, though!"  
They all laughed and nodded, and we all set off at a slow shambling pace towards the 7-11. Once I knew they couldn't see or hear me, I began sprinting.  
I hate the dark, I hate being alone, I hate being scared! I thought to myself as I ran. Suddenly the same loud sliding noise came from RIGHT beside me. I shrieked and jumped a couple feet in the air.  
"KYAAAAAAAAA!!"  
After a moment of holding my chest and trying not to have a heart attack, I looked to my right and saw that it was, indeed, one of the sewer lids that had been moved out of place. Trembling on the inside, but smiling like it was a joke on the outside, I laughed, "Okay guys, you got me. That freaked me out. Come on out and walk me to 7-11, 'k?"  
No one came out of the forest. I swallowed hard. "G-guys?" I tried again.  
Slowly inching forward, I made my way to the sewer lid. "Guys?" my voice squeaked out.  
"RHAAA!!"  
"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!" I shrieked again, jumping forward as something roared behind me. I glanced behind me and saw a huge, inhuman creature with faded purple skin and red eyes, with huge fangs. I shrieked for a third time as it jumped at me again, flinching backwards-  
And falling into the open sewer.  
Trick or treat?  
Pleeeeease gimme a treat... ----- 


End file.
